


About Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b> Challenge: Rivals</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

**Title:** About Time  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Other characters:** Hermione Granger  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) Challenge: Rivals  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

About Time

~

“Oh for... quit fondling your balls and get on with it, Malfoy!”

Hermione paused at those words, eyes widening. Surely Malfoy and Harry weren’t doing anything... obscene in the Gryffindor common room? They had been spending a lot of time together lately...

Checking to make sure no one else was around, she crept up to the door to listen more closely.

“I’ve got you now, Potter,” Malfoy was saying, sounding smug. “Just wait till I slide this in. You’ll never know what hit you...”

Had the two rivals finally admitted their attraction, she wondered. She smiled. It was about time.

~

Hermione was still congratulating herself for her perception in detecting Harry and Malfoy’s new relationship when she made the mistake of leaning a bit too hard against the door. It fell open, revealing her presence to them. Her eyes took in the gobstones and she flushed.

“Planning to join us, Granger?” Malfoy asked coolly.

“N... no,” she stammered.

“Good,” he said, turning back towards Harry. “Because this is a game I refuse to lose. Ready?”

Harry nodded, intent once more.

Hermione shrugged, leaving the two rivals to it. One day they would see what was in front of their faces.

~


End file.
